Ppr episode 7 dark island
Season 2 Episode 7 Jay: last time on ninjago Kai: we must Jay: you're the next spinjistu master Chase Chase: really Tundra: I miss him Jay: 2 well get him back not today but soon Chase: THIS IS AWESOME! Theme song Tundra: episode 7 dark island Characters: Kai Jay Zane Cole Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Tundra Pixal Jay: alright what's the plan Kai: well we can barge in Skye: Zane how long will my paw take to heal Zane: about a week Skye: A WEEK Chase flys in Chase: I love this new outfit Cole: good Marshall: we need a good plan Zane; like what Zuma: we could get guards dude Kai: no Chase: I love it All: we know They see a old box Zane runs over Zane: oh my Rocky: what is it Zane: my box Zane finds pixal inside Zane: she's unpowered Rubble: how can we power her Zane: half of my source Zane looks at her Skye: how do we do that Zane opens his body and takes half of his source but collapses Kai grabs him Kai: you sure Zane: yes He puts it in Pixal wakes up Pixal: huh where am I Zane: in a barn Tundra: now what Kai: we could go to the dark island Zane: let's go They get on their viehcaels And they soon find the dark island They see the temple of light Jay: the pups get kimono robes up there They climb to the top Skye: this is big They walk inside The pups see their PUP tag logos on the floor Rocky: I stand here Rubble: me here Marshall: here Skye: here Zuma: here Tundra: here Chases is in the middle Chase: I'm here Jay: ring the bell Chase hits the bell A light shines on him Chase: WHAT'S HAPPENING Zane: don't move Chase closes his eyes and looks up and floats Lights shine off of him and one hits Skye Skye: what She gets silver armor with a elemental blade that if she hits a ninjdroids it flys away Skye: cool Then one hits Zuma Zuma gets silver armor and a elemental blade when he hits a ninjdroids it turns it into water it causing it to explode Then one hits Rubble Rubble gets gold armor with a elemental blade that when he hits a ninjdroid it goes underground Then one hits Marshall Marshall gets silver armor and a elemental blade when he wants to destroy a ninjdroid it squirts water out of it Then one hits tundra Tundra gets dark grey armor with a elemental blade that shoots snow out of it. Then lastly but not least one hits Rocky Rocky gets gold armor and a elemental blade which when he hits a ninjdroid it goes into small pieces. After that Chase comes down and has a golden spinjistu outfit Chase: let's destroy them and end this once and for all All: Yeah! It ends with them jumping up The end Trivia: The armor is shoulder pads The elemental blades only effect bad guys like ninjdroids Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Ppr season 1 Category:Ppr episodes